Always a rival
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: Sorry to keep doing this to you and not ading to pia or mps, but this is an idea i couldn't get rid of! Tommy and Tai are rivals and fall for the same girl. What could happen? Can't remember if theres swearing so its a pg13


Tommy sat in the lunchroom poking at the green lump on his tray with his spork. He was "listening" as Chuckie talked about his latest conquest.  
  
"It's Michelle Andrews, she is so HOT! It's so crazy that she wants to date me" He said before putting some "lasagne" in his mouth  
  
"Stupid is as stupid does" said Kimi as she tasted the mess on her plate  
  
"And whats that supost to mean?"  
  
"She's not the brightest person is she?"  
  
"What makes you say that"  
  
"Well there was the time she was going on and on about these new sandels she was wearing then I said her shoelaces were untied and she looked" said Lil begining to take interest  
  
"Come on you can't all think she's dumb.....Phil?"  
  
"Hey don't get me involved"   
  
"Tommy?...Tommy?"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"What do you think of Michelle?"  
  
"Oh...she's cute I guess"  
  
"What up T? You seem to be miles away" asked an unusualy quiet Dil  
  
"It's just Ty. I don't know what he's planning, but he's planning something"  
  
"Oh for fucks sake Tom." Began Lil "He's been your worst enemy since you were like one. Can't you let by gones be by gones?"  
  
"Hey I didn't start this"  
  
"Start what?" asked Phil  
  
"The fued"  
  
"An how did it start?" asked Kimi  
  
Tommy opened his mouth, but nothing came out  
  
"I...I forget" he finally said  
  
"See. You don't even now why your fighting. Call it a day man" said Lil  
  
"Maybe your right"  
  
"Well heres your chance he's just come in" said Phil eating some fries  
  
"Remember the bigger man makes the first move" said Kimi  
  
"Ok ok. I'm going. Wish me luck"  
  
"Good luck" the whole table said as Tommy got up and walked over to Ty  
  
"Ty can I have a word with you?"  
  
Ty smiled slyly  
  
"Yeah sure man"  
  
The 2 walked over to a quiet corner of the lunchroom and began to talk  
  
"What do you think their saying?" asked Lil as she looked over to the 2  
  
"Something along the lines of wanna be friends. Now can we please get back to me and Michelle?"  
  
"For god sake Chuckie there are more important things than you and some ditzy blonde" said Kimi as she began looking over to the 2 guys  
  
"...and basically I think this has gone to far. So do you wanna call it quits?"  
  
"Your right man. Funnily enough I was thinking the same thing. In fact I brought a cake for you and your friends. My mom baked it I ain't gay!"  
  
Tommy laughed   
  
"Hey thats cool. Thanks man"  
  
Tommy walked back to the table with his 'cake' and put it down infront of his friends  
  
"Whats that?" asked Dil as Tommy sat down  
  
"It's a cake Dil" he said mockingly  
  
Dil replied by saluting him, that was his way of flicking his finger  
  
"Looks good" said Chuckie as he picked up a fork and plunged it straight into the cake.  
  
Tommy quickly picked up his tray and held it infront of himself. And sure enough the cake exploded splatering althose around the table, except Tommy, with ketchup. Much to the amusement of the lunchroom  
  
"Dumbass" Tommy said putting his tray down  
  
"CHUCKIE YOU IDIOT!! YOU'VE RUINED MY NEW TOP!!!!" said Lil frantically trying to clean her top with a napkin  
  
"I didn't know it'd explode. Tommy why didn't you say it was a trick?"  
  
"I thought holding my tray infront of my face was a good enough sign"  
  
They looked over to Ty who was laughing histerically with his friends  
  
He stood up   
  
"What can I say my mom makes interesting cakes"  
  
The lunchroom laughed again  
  
"Tommy I take everything I said about him back" said Kimi wiping the ketchup from her face  
  
"Yeah kick his ass bro" said Phil  
  
"I never thought I could get cooler, but now I'm gonna smell like ketchup all day. Eeeeeeeek!.........What?" said Dil (Bet you were suprised)  
  
"Ok back to normality. How can I go out with Michelle like this?"  
  
"I know it's not like you can drive home get showed and get changed is it?" said Tommy mockingly  
  
"Yeah your right. I'm just really nervous about tonight. Do you guys want a ride home to get changed?"  
  
"YEAH!!" said Phil, Lil and Kimi  
  
"No" said Tommy and Dil  
  
"Ok, but sit on your books I don't want ketchup on my car"  
  
"You can be a dick sometimes you know that Chuck" said Phil as he got up and headed outside. As the 4 left the laughter began again.  
  
Tommy and Dil got up and headed toward Tommys locker. He opened it and pulled out a very old book. He began flicking through the pages  
  
"Thats......2345 for me and.....2346 for Ty. Damn" He said putting it back in his locker and slamming the door. And thats when he saw her.   
  
She was bueatiful. She was about 5' 5", brunette with purple highlights, green eyes, perfect teeth and the perfect body. Tommys brain malfunctioned and he couldn't speak anymore.  
  
"Hi I'm Abbey, Abbey Winner. I'm an exchange Student from Bolton in England"  
  
"Heohehdu"  
  
"What?"  
  
"H-h-h-h-hi"  
  
"Are all americans as well spoken as you?" she said with a giggle  
  
"Sorry I just find it hard to talk to bueatiful girls"  
  
She blushed  
  
"Well I better start hanging around with you then. What's your name?"  
  
"Abbey....I mean Tommy Tommy. I'm Tommy Pickles"  
  
She giggled again  
  
"What about the guy covered in ketchup?"  
  
"That's my Brother Dil"  
  
"Dil Pickles covered in Ketchup?" she giggled again  
  
"Hey yeah I never realised that before" said Tommy as he joined in laughing  
  
"Well let me say bonjour" Dil said saluting and walking backwards.  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
"Only since Phil and Lil dropped him on his head"  
  
Abbey laughed again  
  
"So Abbey...Why are you over here?"  
  
"I told you. I'm an exchange student"  
  
"Of course. Yeah. My brains melted a bit. What class you got now?"  
  
"It's lunch isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I meant after lunch"  
  
"Oh....Maths with....Mr. Bird"  
  
"Hey I'm in that class. You stay with me and I'll show you around"  
  
"Wow I hope the rest of the school is as nice as you"  
  
"Well most of them are. You just got to watch out for Ty McNulty."  
  
"Who's he and why?"  
  
"He's the reason all my friends have gone home to clean off ketchup from their clothes"  
  
"And Dil didn't go with them?"  
  
"No. He's, want for a better word, wierd. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then your in for a real treat" he said sarcastically  
  
She laughed as the 2 headed into the lunchroom.  
  
"I guess you were sitting at that table" she said as she saw the ketchup splattered all over it.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?"  
  
"Anything thats not furry and green"  
  
"Hows furry and brown then?"  
  
"I supose it'll have to do" she said laughing as the 2 picked up some food and headed to a empty table, not covered in ketchup.  
  
===Ty POV===  
  
"Hey who's that with Pickles?" Ty asked his friends Daniel and Mark.  
  
"I dunno, but she's pretty hot" said Daniel  
  
"Yeah she is" said Mark  
  
"I think I'll introduce myself" Ty said with a sly smile  
  
He got up and headed over to Tommy and Abbey  
  
"Hi Tom. Who's this?" he said sitting down with them  
  
"This is Ty. I told you about him remember"  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Abbey. I've heard some bad things about you"  
  
"More than likely. Tommy isn't that fond of me"  
  
"Well when you cover my friends in ketchup. You can't expect me to say nice things about you"  
  
"You have done worse"  
  
"Come on Abbey let's eat outside"  
  
"No. I wanna hear how evil you've been"  
  
"Well he filled mt locker with cheese in a can, then a few years ago he put a porno mag in with my homework"  
  
Tommy struggled not to laugh  
  
"That's bad Tommy." said a giggling Abbey  
  
"Hey I give as good as I get. Now shall we go outside?"  
  
"Ok. Ty would you like to join us?"  
  
'Oh fuck' thought Tommy  
  
"No sorry. You see I have friends to get back to. Unlike Pickles here"  
  
"I would if you were never born McNulty"  
  
"Hey relax Pickles. I'll see you around Abbey" he said winking  
  
"He doesn't seem to be that bad" Abbey started  
  
"You wait til the guys get back. They'll back me up!"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Heres another story!!! This one came to me when I was watching Coronation Street, a British Soap Opera, and they had a similar story. I actually searched to find out the youngest McNultys name. I like to have Detail in my stories! Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


End file.
